WO 2014/087366 A1 discloses a lighting device that comprises a light emitting portion with at least two solid state light sources. The light emitting portion includes a first and a second cover member, each having a light source carrier and a light transmitting portion. The two light sources carriers are coplanar. The light sources of different light source carriers emit light in opposite directions and are equal in number for a uniform distribution of light around the lighting device.
It is desirable that retrofit light bulbs, such as the one described above, be inexpensive to produce and meet high technical performance standards. Existing retrofit light bulbs can be improved in these respects.
US 2013/0250587 A1 discloses a LED lamp with a housing formed of a pair of housing members connected to each other in a horizontal direction, that is with a vertical connection line. The LEDs are mounted on a carrier in a horizontal plane, which carrier is kept in position by the housing members and heat is radiated form the carrier in upwards and downwards direction.